


Hard Left Turn: Two Years Later

by Flyingicecreamtruck



Series: Hard Left Turn [8]
Category: Mass Effect Trilogy
Genre: F/M, Thane Krios Lives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:54:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,727
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24482368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Flyingicecreamtruck/pseuds/Flyingicecreamtruck
Relationships: Thane Krios/Female Shepard
Series: Hard Left Turn [8]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/889980
Comments: 3
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1

The more time Thane spent around humans, the more he came to admire them.

Oh, his initial opinion had not changed. Humans were a loud, argumentative, individualistic race, driven by what Javik had once called a suicidal stubbornness.

The Turians would have fought the Reaper war to the bitter end. The Asari would have entered a guerrilla war that would have lasted centuries. The Salarians would have joined them until their extinction. The rest of the races would have fallen easily. Only the humans could have ended the Reaper War, by stubbornly putting their faith in an ancient, untried machine.

In the aftermath, that same stubbornness had guided them. There were camps to liberate, infrastructure to rebuild and relays to repair before the Turian's food stores were exhausted. All of this had been accomplished with a ruthless efficiency that left him astounded.

During this time, the first anniversary of the fall of the Reapers had come and gone with little fanfare. There had been a small ceremony, led by Admiral Hackett, to honor the dead, though Thane had payed little attention. His Siha had required all his focus. But now, as the second anniversary of the end of the war approached, he found he was looking forward to their return to London and the festivities that the humans had planned. And the surprise the crew had planned for Hannah.

Thane smiled as he stepped out into the sunlight. Yes, he was very much looking forward to the next few days, though he would truly miss the place that had become their home for the last year and a half. For months, the only memories he had of Earth were a ruined city and a cramped room inside the bunker where they had moved Shepard, when the Normandy could no longer be spared. But then winter had begun to set in and the wounded had been evacuated far to the south of the British Isles.

Settled deep into the countryside, Thane could almost block out the memories of London. The Reapers had concentrated their efforts in urban areas, leaving vast swaths of countryside unharmed. The estate that housed them had once belonged to royalty. Preserved as a historical land mark, the large, sprawling complex boasted lush grounds and dense forests teeming with wildlife and large, wandering gardens that had been a balm to his soul this last year.

It was there that he found his family.

The three of them sat among the fragrant flowers, on a bench near a quietly bubbling fountain. Kolyat had arrived eight months ago, on the first shuttle from Tuchanka. While he understood that Kolyat was as safe as he could be on Tuchanka; it was only when his son was standing before him that Thane was able to let go of the last remnants of worry. Seeing the two of them reunited was the first time his Siha had truly smiled.

Though the rest of the Krogan remained in the urban areas to help keep order, Grunt had refused to leave his Battlemaster's side and had come with them during the winter evacuation. Thane was grateful for his presence. It was Grunt who had first been able to make her laugh.

The two of them had accompanied Hannah on one of the daily walks Dr. Chakwas insisted on, while he had packed their rooms for the journey back to London. His Siha sat between them, omni-tool open, as she pointed to something on the screen. She broke off as he came into view and smiled at him.

As always, joy and sadness warred within him. It had been a hard fought battle for her to reach this point. Even after two years, she had far to go. While her physical injuries had healed, she was still far too thin, though Dr. Chakwas had finally stopped frowning after every exam. It was only recently that she was able to sleep through the night without night terrors forcing her awake, sweat-soaked and trembling. The smallest task could leave her exhausted. Her mood could fluctuate wildly. There were days when she could not get out of bed. It made him ache for her.

On those days, all he could do was lend her his memories and remind her of the good days. Thankfully, they were becoming more frequent. She faced her recovery with the same determination that had carried her to victory against the Reapers. Each day made her stronger, her laughter came more easily and her smiles grew warmer.

“You've got that look on your face again.”

Warmth spread through him at his Siha's teasing tone. He had missed her humor. “What look?”

“The sappy one,” Grunt muttered as he stood. “Is everything ready to go?”

“It is. Lt. Cortez called as well. The shuttles are 30 minutes out.”

“Good. I'll go make sure everything is waiting for him.”

Kolyat stood, moving to follow Grunt. “I will go and help him. Thank you for the lesson, Hannah.”

His Siha rolled her eyes as they left, but she was smiling. “Kids.”

“How was your walk?” he asked as he settled next to her. She leaned against him as he wrapped an arm around her. He had missed this most of all during those long, painful months as her physical injuries healed. It was strange. Drell were far less tactile then humans. When their relationship began, he had been worried that he would not be able to give her what she needed. But his worry had been for naught. The feel of her in his arms, whether sleeping, resting, or during their lovemaking was something he would never tire of.

“Good. Kolyat has an amazing ear. He pointed out seven different bird calls for me.”

Having spent his whole life on Kahje, his son had become fascinated with the woods that surrounded the estate. He would spend hours hiking through them, cataloging the wildlife he encountered. Hannah did not have the energy to join him on these hikes, but would always sit and listen as he recounted his finds and identifying wildlife from the pictures Kolyat took.

“I'm going to miss this place.”

Thane smiled. “I was thinking the same. I have learned so much here.”

Once Hannah had no longer needed 24 hour care, she had insisted that he needed a hobby to occupy his time. He had protested; she was far more important, but Dr. Chakwas had sided with her, stating that he needed to take care of himself too. So he had gone out among the other inhabitants, the majority of who were Human, who had gladly taught him all he wished. He spent time in the kitchens, learning human recipes. He helped tend the vegetable gardens that had been planted and the animals were stabled there: horses, cows, sheep, chickens, ducks, rabbits, pigs; there were even a few goats.

He did not understand Hannah's fascination with those animals. They were strange, noisy creatures, with bizarre eyes that charged around mindlessly. Yet, the first time Dr. Chakwas had allowed her to leave the large manor house, he had taken her to the pastures to to see the animals. The way her face lit up made Thane vow that they would have a dozen goats if she wished.

“We can always request a design change and have a replica home built.”

“No, that is not necessary,” he said in amusement. While he had found his own healing here among the quiet, he did not love the actual architecture of the manor house. It was far too large and sterile. It was the only appropriate word he could think of; a far cry from what he had come to expect of Humans.

_“Really, Scales? You spent 2 years on a military vessel.” Firelight flickers across Lt. Vega's features, highlighting his grin. “Anyway, you can't judge Human architecture on what rich, royal assholes built.”_

It was not the same. The Normandy was a living ship, given life by the crew that lived within her. All separate, but united in a common goal.

The thought of the Normandy sent a wave of sadness through him. It was bittersweet that this part of their life is over. The Normandy and his Siha were so tightly linked in his memories that it will be difficult to separate them. Yet, he knows that they will make new memories in their new home.

“What are you thinking about? Maybe that you should finally tell me what you've been planning?”

He could not help but laugh. She had been persistent in her effort to discover the surprise they had planned. “No. I was thinking about the future.”

“Fine, don't tell me,” she huffed with a smile. After a moment, her face turned thoughtful. “It's coming fast, isn't it?”

“It is.” They would be staying temporarily in London before traveling to Kahje for several months. This would allow him to see Kolyat home and settle his affairs before his permanent move to Earth. By the time they returned, the home they had spent months planning would be finished.

“I can't wait. It's going to be incredible.” Thane hummed in agreement, pulling her close.

Together they sat quietly, savoring the last few moments of quiet, until the sound of approaching shuttles brought them back to reality.


	2. Hard Left Turn: A Ceremony for the Dead

“You still seem nervous.”

“I know I should not be, Father. This is a great honor and I am looking forward to it.”

Thane nodded and glanced around the auditorium. The ceremony would start soon and the room was filled with representatives of every species. Almost every species, he corrected himself silently. The Batarians had disappeared through their relay as soon as it was possible. The Asari Matriarchs had sent no formal representative either, but that didn't matter. Liara and Samara were here, along with several dozen veterans of the battle for Earth.

Banners hung from the ceiling and each culture had added to the decorations that lined the hall. Each representative would give a brief presentation before the festivities would begin. Kolyat had been chosen by the Primacy to speak on behalf of the Hanar, as well as the Drell. His son had been nervous since then, but Thane knew he would do well.

“As am I. Hannah and the rest of the crew have also expressed their excitement several times. I believe I have managed to persuade them not to cheer when you come out on stage.”

“Thank you, Father,” Kolyat said, with a rare smile. “Human enthusiasm can be slightly overwhelming.”

“Yes,” he said, fondly. His Siha stood on the opposite side of the room, in front of the Volus display, towering over several of the representatives. One seemed to be explaining the significance of one of the artifacts on display.

The rest of the crew, past and present, were scattered around the auditorium. While he had spoken to everyone over the last two two years, some he had not seen in person since the last days of the war. It was good to have everyone together again. Tonight would be their long awaited victory celebration.

Footsteps broke Thane out of his thoughts. He turned to see Admiral Hackett on the stage at the front of the room. Thane had come to admire the man immensely over the last two years. As the Admiral of the Alliance, Hackett was, by default, the entirety of the Human government. Thane had really not known what to expect on Earth after the war, but Admiral Hackett had lead the Humans well.

“Thank you all for coming. We're about to start, if you will take your seats.”

Organized chaos reigned in the hall as everyone found their proper place, though they remained standing as Shepard passed by. It was a sign of great respect in Human culture, Thane knew. Pride surged through him as they took their seats.

“I'll be brief, since I know everyone is looking forward to their presentations.” Admiral Hackett looked out across the room and smiled. “It is an honor to stand here, amid friends and allies once more, on the second anniversary of the victory over the Reapers. It is a day for both mourning and celebrations. We must never forget the lives that were lost in this struggle, but we must also celebrate the alliance that brought us here.”

“The stories of this war will out last all of us. Legends will rise and fall but there is one truth that must never be forgotten. It was not one person, nor one race that brought us to victory, but the entire galaxy, working together to end the threat of the Reapers. It is my hope that the bonds forged in war will last in peacetime as well. With that, I'll turn the floor over to Wrex.”

As Admiral Hackett left the stage, Wrex and Grunt made their way to the podium. Wrex disappeared off stage briefly, before returning, pushing an armor stand in front of him. On it was a set of Krogan armor. It was ancient; a veteran of countless battles, judging by the scarring, yet Shepard seemed to recognize it instantly. She gasped as Kaidan leaned forward.

“Is that what I think it it?”

Wrex touched the armor almost reverently and turned to face them. “Several years ago, I was just another merc on the Citadel, working another job. One day, a tiny human woman appeared and demanded I work with her.”

Laughter echoed in the hall as Shepard protested loudly. “I didn't demand anything. And I'm not tiny!”

“All Humans are tiny,” Garrus interjected, from several seats down. Shepard shot him an annoyed look.

“I thought it would be like it always was,” Wrex said, as the laughter died down. “The Krogan being ignored until she needed heavy muscle. But it wasn't like that at all. Instead she came by, day after day, wanting to talk to her crew. I watched her talk guns with Ash and debate with Garrus. With me, she wanted to know everything, in that annoying way Humans have. One day, I mentioned, off hand, my vow to find my grandfather's armor. The next thing I knew, we were on Tuntau, fighting through Actus' men to find it.”

“Little did I know that this was only the beginning. Now, all these years later, that Human woman has become my sister and helped shape the future of the Krogan people. No longer will we be afraid of what is to come, but face the future free of the genophage, for our children.”

“To honor my sister, I leave this heirloom on Earth as a solemn promise: as long as Clan Urdnot endures, Earth will always have an ally. I swear it on all the Krogan children born after this day.”

“I swear it,” Grunt echoed, chest puffed out in pride.

Thane nodded to himself, pleased. He had expected nothing less from Wrex. “Shepard, my friend!” A large Krogan male leaps from a makeshift throne, rushing to meet them. She laughs in delight, clasping his arm in a warrior's greeting.

“It's been a hell of a ride, Wrex. I'm glad I didn't have to kill you on Virmire.”

More laughter echoed in the hall, none louder then Wrex. “So am I. Imagine the indignity of it.”

This time it was Hannah who laughed, as Wrex gestured to Kolyat. She sat up straighter and smiled broadly as he took the stage. Grunt helped him pull out a large anti-grav loader. On it rested a tall, cylindrical tank. Inside were two Bhelen jellyfish. These were not the cloned jellyfish sold on the Citadel, Thane knew, but two unique specimens. This was a rare and priceless gift. A murmur went through the hall as Kolyat began to speak.

“Like Wrex, I also met Commander Shepard on the Citadel and did not realize the impact she would have on my life. I was there to fulfill a contract on a Salarian politician. With my father's help, she tracked me down and stopped me. Not only did she save my life, but the life of my father twice over. Even if this was the only thing she had done, I would be eternally grateful.”

“Yet, she also helped save Kahje from an indoctrinated Hanar who hoped to turn us over to the Reapers. For her service on behalf of the Hanar and Drell, I am honored to present these two Belan jellyfish to Earth as a token of friendship between our three races. May the memories of our combined struggle strengthen the bonds between us.” With that blessing, Kolyat bowed and stepped off the stage, taking the empty seat next to Shepard.

“That was great,” she whispered happily, as Primarch Victus took the stage.

“Thank you.”

The ceremony continued as the Primarch presented the Banner of the 1st Regiment to Admiral Hackett. The other races presented gifts as well; the Elcor also reciting a poem of friendship and thanksgiving. Thankfully it was, as the Humans said, short and sweet.

As the ceremony came to a close, Admiral Hackett took the stage again. “Commander Shepard, Major Alenko, please join me.”

Thane watched, emotion twisting in his chest, as command of the Normandy was officially transferred from Shepard to the Major. It was a simple formality; Kaidan had been in command of the Normandy for the last two years, leading the crew to where ever they were needed most. This was what his Siha had wanted from the day she had told him that Kaidan had approached her on the Citadel.

“Congratulations Major. She couldn't be in better hands.”

“Thank you, Commander. It won't be the same without you, but I'll do my best.”

His Siha laughed, eyes bright with tears as she accepted the hand Kaidan held out, before pulling him into a hug. As they pulled apart, Thane could see that Kaidan's eyes were wet as well.

Wiping her eyes, Shepard stepped up to the podium as Kaidan and Admiral Hackett took their seats. In her hands was a well worn, old fashioned paperback book. It had once been Ashley's. Her mother had given it to Shepard in remembrance of her daughter.

“As we all go our separate ways, there is much that has to be done. Rebuilding will be difficult. Our civilizations have been weakened by our loses, yet I know we will prevail. To bring this ceremony to a close, I would like to leave you with these words, by Alfred, Lord Tennyson, in memory of Gunnery Sergeant Ashley Williams, who was one of the first of the Normandy crew lost in battle.”

“'Tho' much is taken, much abides; and tho' We are not now that strength which in old days Moved earth and heaven, that which we are, we are; One equal temper of heroic hearts, Made weak by time and fate, but strong in will To strive, to seek, to find, and not to yield.'”


	3. Hard Left Turn: New Beginnings

The walk from the auditorium to the warehouse is a pleasant one.

Though Thane had been told that the British Isles were a rainy, damp area of Earth, he saw no evidence of that today. His Siha's hand was warm in his as the crew strolled along the riverfront, a gentle breeze stirring her dark hair.

Next to them, also hand in hand, were Joker and EDI. It was good to have her back, for both Joker's sake and the Normandy's. The two of them had rarely been apart since EDI had been reactivated. Thane knew that feeling well. 

The three of them spoke of the Normandy and her future. Joker would be staying on as pilot, of course. Several others would be staying as well. He was glad that the Normandy would not be in the hands of strangers.

“Sure, Kaidan's a great officer, but he's too by the book. Too boring.”

“Kaidan is not boring,” Hannah said in exasperation. Thane glanced ahead of them, but Kaidan was too far away to have heard them. He seemed to be in a debate with Cortez and Vega. “Why does everyone keep saying that?”

“Because-oh darn. Will you look at that? We're here.”

What the building had been before the war, Thane did not know. But now, it was a large complex that helped feed the entire city. Thousand of meals were produced each day, thanks to both military and civilian volunteers, both human and not.

“Hurry up, slowpokes! The food is getting cold.” Grunt bellowed, making everyone laugh.

“No sympathy for your wounded Battle Master, Grunt?” Hannah asked, pulling a mock wounded face.

“Not when there's food involved!”

With a noise of exasperation, Thane turned to her. “Children,” he said as she grinned in delight. Taking her other hand, he nodded to the building. “I have been told that it is a Human custom that you must close your eyes and allow me to lead you inside.”

That got him a raised eyebrow but, as always, his Siha put her trust in him. He led her inside, and through the hallways, to the room that had been set aside for them.

“You may open your eyes now.”

This room had been decorated in Human fashion; with balloons, streamers and other garish looking decorations. When he had questioned such decorations, all the humans had looked at him in confusion, so he had let the issue go. It did not matter. The important thing was the man waiting to greet them.

“Mr. Bhatia?” she gasped, voice cracking. “How...It's so good to see you. What...” She trailed off, overwhelmed. Thane turned to her and found her eyes bright with tears. Concerned, he slipped a hand into hers, but she squeezed his fingers, a silent reassurance that she was all right.

With a smile, the man stepped forward. “Commander Shepard, it is an pleasure to see you again.”

Kaidan had told him the story: an Alliance officer, new to the Citadel, who had stopped to help a grieving husband. In turn, instead of loosing himself to grief, Mr. Bhatia had made his wife's dream of a restaurant a reality.

“I couldn't believe it either, when I saw his name on the survivors list.” Kaidan said, with a grin. “He was feeding half the city but when I asked if he would come supervise the menu for the party he couldn't say yes fast enough.”

“I played a small part.” Mr. Bhatia offered his arm to Hannah, who took it with a smile. “It was the people around me who made it possible. I have also had no shortage of volunteers here.” 

Thane followed them to the tables that had been laid out in one long rectangle. Hannah smiled up at him as he held her chair, before settling next to her. One her left, at the head of the table, was a chair that would remain empty. It was a Human ritual for the dead, Traynor explained to him one afternoon, during one of their planning meetings, though the specifics differed between cultures. In the Alliance, an empty chair acknowledged the dead and their sacrifice.

“I can't wait to see what you've come up with. I'm sure it will all be amazing.” As Mr. Bhatia excused himself to see to final preparations, she turned to him with a mock serious look. “Just so you know, I'm planning on eating everything here. You may need that anti-grav cart that Kolyat was using to get me home.”

“I will make sure it is standing by.” Her laugh was lost among the noise of the rest of the crew finding their seats. As they did, she stood and the noise stopped abruptly. 

“Before we start what I'm sure will be an amazing feast, I just want to say...well, I don't actually have the words to tell you all what you mean to me.” Hannah's voice cracked again, but she took a deep breath and continued. “I may have been chosen to lead this fight, but it was all of you that carried me through. I'm so grateful to all of you for everything.”

“Thank you for believing in us Shepard,” Tali said, sounding near tears. “You've changed all our lives for the better.”

“I would like to say something as well.” Among the murmurs of accent, Kolyat stood, as Hannah took her seat. “When I was little, I thought my father had everything figured out. He said one must be loyal to his friends and dangerous to his enemies. But when he prevented me from assassinating Joram Talid, he had changed. He said enemies and ego were not as important as loved ones. I didn't want to hear it. I called him a hypocrite and told him he was getting soft. But now I know that he had the right of it. It took a galactic war for me to truly understand, but I do.”

Thane's heart quickened as his son turned to him, another smile gracing his features. “Father, I wish it to be known, in sight of friends and loved ones, and the woman you call Siha, that my forgiveness is freely given.”

Moved beyond words, Thane could only stare at his son. This is Irikah's child, he thinks, not for the first time. Hannah clutched at his hand, eyes bright with unshed tears. “Thank you, Kolyat,” he finally managed, voice thick with emotion. “Your forgiveness humbles me.”

From down the table came the sound of gagging. “Enough sentiment. Let's eat!”

Loud boos greeted Jack's shout but Kaidan stood and quickly restored order. “I'd like to propose a toast.” He lifted his glass and the rest of the table followed his lead. “To the Normandy and her crew.”

“Thank you, Kaidan,” Hannah said with a laugh, as she wiped her eyes. She waved at Mr. Bhatia and the feast began.

What followed was a near endless stream of food and drink and laughter. Conversations ebbed and flowed around him. Further down the table, Wrex held Jacob's infant daughter in one large hand, studying her intently, before returning her to Dr. Cole, declaring her adequate. Miranda seemed to find this hilarious, and laughed harder then Thane had ever seen. Jack dared Vega to eat one of the spiced Asari dishes. At one point, Vega's face flamed so red that, alarmed, he glanced around for Dr. Chakwas, but found her laughing among the crowd that had gathered around Vega.

Reassured, Thane turned to Hannah. True to her word, there were several plates in front of her and she took random bites from all of them, and occasionally his own plate. She and Mr. Bhatia spoke quietly and he left them to it, playfully fending off her fork when it drifted too close to his food. He was simply content to sit and watch the crew enjoying themselves.

As dinner ended, the tables were cleared and shoved against the wall. Vega, having recovered from earlier, stepped behind the DJ equipment that had been set up in a corner of the room. Thankfully the music he chose was not the loud, pounding music the Human crew seemed to favor, but a light, airy instrumental.

“Okay everyone. First dance belongs to our two lovebirds.” Thane was startled to see Vega point at him. Hannah took his hand and led him out onto the floor. “The rest of you will have to wait.” 

“Just follow my lead.” Hannah said, as he began to protest that he did not know any Human dances. 

“Always.” He held still as she wrapped one of his arms around her waist, held his other hand away from their bodies and then began a simple three step that took them in a small circle. As he found his rhythm, Hannah let go of his hand and wrapped her arms around his neck, pressing flush against him.

“This was a great surprise. Thank you.”

Thane pressed his face into her hair as the song ended and another began, unwilling to let her go. It was perhaps unseemly to feel so content, when untold billions were dead and the galaxy was in shambles, yet he could not bring himself to care. His Siha was in his arms, and his son was whole once more.

The future lay before them, unknown, but Thane knew he would spend the rest of his days in thanksgiving for the second chance he had been given.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who stuck with this until the end and left comments and kudos!


End file.
